I told you so
by Marzmallow
Summary: Twi's back for Roxas. What will happen to their friendship when she finds out that since she hasn't confessed, namine wants to confess to Roxas and Riku wants to confess to Twi. How will this end?
1. Surprise?

**It's me again! This is the sequel to "Let me know". For all of you who are waiting and I hope still waiting for the sequel of "Waking up", I promise it may come out next week or next-next week. It's called "Wait for me again" Anyways, enjoy this story!**

**I told you so**

Hi! I'm Twilight and I'm back for more adventure. My first adventure was a year ago. I met my first love and my true love's first kiss. You can tell me that my life is perfect. But, no, my life is but a fairy tale that's about to unfold.

--

It was my first summer morning. I had packed my bags and bought a plane ticket. What are they for you ask? I'm going back to Destiny Island. They place where I truly belong. Anyways, I picked up my phone and called Roxas.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said

"Guess who I am?" I said in low voice

"Ha-ha very funny Twi. How would I ever forget your cheery little voice?"

"You know, sarcasm isn't good for you. Do you know what today is?"

"The 1st of April. Why? What's so special about today?"

"It's summer dummy! It means I'm gonna go there right now." I chirped

"Serious?" he joked

"Why? You don't want me there?"

"No, it's not like that. of course I want you here."

"Good. Now in a day and four hours, I'll be there in the airport. I want you to fetch me okay?"

"Okay...did you bring any souvenir?"

"What do you want?"

"Your kiss and hugs. I want your smile. I want you."

"You got it Mister," I joked

"Is that all?"

"Yeah...Bye!"

"Bye!" And with that, I closed my phone and headed for the airport.

A day and four hours later,

I walked out the airport and looked around for Roxas. I walked around some more. I stood in the middle of the crowd and put out my phone. Everything was a blur. I don't know is it because of motion sickness or all the people passing by me. Different sounds can be heard a mile away. I can't hear Roxas even if he shouted.

I jumped at the feeling of someone tapping me. I turned around and saw this blonde fine-built boy standing in front of me, smiling.

"Roxas!" I yelled as I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Oh hey Twi, did I scare you?"

"Yeah. You scared the shit out of me!" I hissed

"Heheh...you should have seen your face!" he joked

"Now's not a time to joke around Roxas" I said annoyed.

"Ok...let's go to my car, then you can give me my souvenir."

- At the car -

He put my bags into the back of his car and went in. I sat beside him. The trip was...silent. It was scaring me. I wanted to shout at him 'Say something!" but I just couldn't. Minutes later, we were at my house. He put out my luggage and went inside. I followed him.

--

"So...thanks"

"Your welcome" he said in his much more chirpey voice. "Come to think of it, you haven't given me my souvenir?"

"You want it?"

He nodded. "Close your eyes" I ordered. I slowly and silently, went up the stairs. In front of my room, I stopped. "Now, open them". He opened his eyes and stared at me looking annoyed. "YOU TRICKED ME!" he shouted jokefully. "Come and get me first". He ran upstairs and I ran to my room. 'Oh-oh! He catched up on me.' I thought before he tackled me to me bed.

"You ain't gonna escape me this time" he said with a hint of laughter. We were laughing while tackling each other. We're like little kids playing in a sand box.

--

I lay down on bed, still hugging the half-asleep Roxas.

"Roxas," she said as she sat up

"Yes?"

"You still want your souvenir?"

"Yes, of course" at this, Twi pushed him and kissed him with all the love she could give.

"Could you stay here for the night?"

"I don't know. I f the gang finds out I'm not at home then, you'll know what they'll think. They have very weird minds you know"

"So, I'll go stay at your house. They won't mind right?"

"Well they don't exactly know you're here. I haven't told them yet. I wanted to surprise them" they giggled.

"Wait here," I stood up and took out a small back pack. I quickly packed some of my stuff and pulled him up.

"What do you want now?" he mumbled.

"We're going to your house"

"Fine,"

We walked to his car and drove away.

--

"Why are we driving? Your house is just 2 houses away right?"

"Wrong. I forgot to mention to you. I moved."

"Where?"

"Somewhere near the park."

"S'kay"

--

"Here we are!" he proclaimed showing me his brand new house.

He walked in and I followed. He led me to his enormous room and I sat on his sofa. "So...want some choco-hot-coco?"

"Sure" I smiled. I looked around me. It was so huge for only one person.

2 minutes later, he was back. "Here," he said handing over one of the mugs. "So...why do want to stay with me?"

"Well...nothing. I wanted more time with you. It's been a years since I last saw you"

"That's sweet...but really why?"

"I told you why already now shut up..."

"You're not telling me the truth"

"Here's the truth" I said a little fainted and tackled him to the floor and kissed him. "There, happy?"

"Not quite." he said with a sheepish grin across his face. We changed positions and now, he on top of me. He kissed me again.

"Let's go to sleep okay? I'm getting tired of you" I said sarcastically

"Ha-ha very funny Twi, where will you sleep by the way?"

"In your bed,"

"My bed?!" he complained

"Yeah your bed, any problem with that?" I joked

"Yes. It's my bed...for your information." he explained. His voice a little irritated.

"Is it bad if your girlfriend sleeps beside her boyfriend?" I joked. We both laughed as a lay down on his bed. He did too. And the next thing I knew, we were asleep.

- In the morning -

I woke up at about 6 am. I freshened up and started to make breakfast. I made some eggs, ham, and bacon. I even made some juice.

He woke up a few minutes later. I guess he noticed that no one was beside him anymore.

"Morning!" I greeted him

"Morning. What's cooking?"

"Look at the table would you,"

"Thanks," he said blushing

"For what? Sleeping beside you while you repeat my name again and again? My pleasure" I giggled

"I said that?!" he said a bit surprised "And no, not for sleeping beside me, for making breakfast and being with me and all"

"Oh..." I said a little faint.

"What's the matter now?" he sounded worried

"Oh, it's nothing. Finish up your breakfast and bring me home. I wanna go to the beach. They might be there"

"Yes ma'am!"

--

An hour later we were at my house. I told him to stay in the living room. I quickly changed and rushed out pulling him with me.

Minutes later, we were at the beach. Disappointed, they were not there.

"Can you do me a favor Roxas?" I asked in a low tone

"What is it?"

"Can you call them and tell them to go here."

"Sure, but why don't you call them"

I gave him a good glare "You're the one who said you wanted to surprise them right?"

"Oh yeah" he sighed. He began dialing numbers.

We watched the waves slash onto our feet while we wait. It's 9:00 o'clock and they still aren't here. Then, we heard some familiar voices coming towards us. We both stood up and he hid me behind him. I kneeled down and slowly and silently crawled behind them. I kept quiet and waited for them to shut up.

"What's wrong Roxas? You told us it was an emergency." Sora said

"You told us you wanted to show us something right?" Kairi said

"Yeah..." Roxas said

"So...what is it?" chirped Namine

"Hey guys!" I shouted behind them. They froze and turned around.

"Twi, is that really you?!" Kairi shouted; surprised. They all squealed and started a group hug. We broke apart for some air. "When did you get back?" she continued

"Yesterday..."

"Yesterday?! Why didn't you tell us? And besides, I didn't see your house open up. Are you lying?!"

"No. I stayed with Roxas. We wanted to surprise you. Sorry 'bout that"

"Oh yeah...you and Roxas are..." she replied. Then, dead silence washed over us.

"O...kay!" I started "Last one in is a lazy Sora!" I shouted.

We played in the beach all day. By night, I agreed to sleep with Kairi and Namine.

**To Be continued...**

**So there guys! Hope you liked it. Expect more fighting and some secrets to be revealed. Please wait for the next chappie. Until then...XOXO**


	2. Dark secret

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time. Anyways, wish you enjoy chapter 2. Happy reading!**

- At Kairi's -

"Hey Twi," started Kairi. We were in our pajamas; me, Kairi, and Namine. They wanted to know every bit of detail during my journey for the past year.

"Yes?"

"What really happened?"

"How many times do I have to tell you NOTHING happened!"

"Roxas' is saying the same thing over at Sora's" murmured Namine

"What?!"

"You know what I mean. You both are keeping a secret" Namine said with a huge grin. They both stared at me with very annoying looks and wide, sheepish grins.

"What?! We're not keeping a secret. Nothing happened!" I protested

Namine and Kairi put their phones in their ears "Hear that Sora?!" they said as they pointed their phones to me.

"What?!" I said for the third time.

"Oh hey Twi!" Sora said thru the phone

"Sora, is Roxas really there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Fire away. Were in loud speaker."

"Privately" I hissed

"Fine, hey lover-boy your girlfriend here, wants to talk to ya!" He called

Kairi gave me her phone and I talked to Roxas. "Hey Roxas, what did you tell to them?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me the truth please. Or you won't get your souvenir"

"What souvenir?" I could here Kairi, Namine, and Sora mumble all together. I gave them a good glare and ignored them.

"I really said nothin' don't listen to them Twi. Go to sleep."

"Are you sure? Well, okay then. Night Roxas!" I whispered

"Night Twi, see you in the morning" and by that, I hung up.

"Twi, why did you put down the phone?!"

"Oh, you wanted to talk to Mr. Keyblade Master?"

She sighed and grabbed the phone from my hand. "Let's just sleep"

"Okay..." Namine and I said with a yawn. Kairi turned of the lights and we all went to dream land.

- In the morning - (Twilight)

I woke up pretty early. Namine and Kairi were still asleep. I stood up and headed for the door. Then, I heard Namine mumble in her sleep. She was saying "Roxas, Roxas, I love you" I covered my mouth from screaming. I quickly ran outside and walked to the beach.

I took out my phone and started to text Roxas.

**Roxas are you awake? I'm in the beach. Meet me here in 10 mins.**

2 minutes later, I heard my phone ring. I quickly answered it.

**Yes, I'm awake. I'll be there faster than you could say "I love you" :P**

**Ha-ha very funny. I'll be waiting :D**

5 mins. have passed but he still isn't here. I started to worry and was about to text him when, my phone rang.

**Look behind you princess :P**

I spun around and saw my night in shining armor, Roxas.

"Roxas!" I shouted as I hugged him. "Don't scare me like that ever again okay?"

He kissed my forehead and wrapped one arm over my shoulder. I wish I could lay down my head on his shoulder but I just can't. He's much more taller than I am.

"So...Twi, what did you want me here for?" We stopped walking.

I faced him and said "I heard Nami saying in her sleep 'Roxas, Roxas, I love you'"

"Oh! I heard Riku say 'Twi, I'm happy you're in my arms'"

"I'm scared..." I said as I cried on his fine-built chest.

He lifted up my chin and wiped away my tears. "Princess, don't be scared okay. I'm here for you. Remember that"

I smiled and hugged him even tighter "Thank you Roxas. But if they really meant what they said, what do we do?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? This may break our relationship and you say nothing?!"

"So...what do we do?"

We sat on the beach and stared at the sun rise. "I have no idea. Your mine and nobody else's" I sighed

"You're my one and only Twi. No one's gonna change that" he promised.

"Roxas, if Nami and Riku were talking, what did Sora say? I heard Kai mumble names"

"The usual, 'Kairi...Kairi...' he repeats her name for hours."

"So he mostly stayed at your house?"

"Yeah, he says his house isn't big enough for him." he laughed

"O...kay. So how was it here while I was gone?"

"Still the same. You were only new so our routine slightly never change'

"Slightly?"

"Everyday, Sora and Riku would throw me into a bunch of girls. They would chase me for hours. But now that I have you, no one's gonna take my heart away except you."

"That's sweet. Anyways, mine was still same. I guess. When I got back home, I bought a half-hearted necklace. That way, no more boys will chase me, call me or even stare at me during class."

"Where is it now?"

I took off my ponytail and gave it to him. He played with it for a while and said "So, this is the necklace?"

"No, look inside it."

"Oh...so why not wear it?"

"If I came back here wearing that. You might think I made a new boyfriend back at Lithia wouldn't you?"

"I guess so. Do you have the other one?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give it to me. I have a plan."

"Okay but don't destroy it 'kay?"

"This will just take a sec, promise."

"Okay" I said as I walked to a big rock and sat there. He brought out his keyblade and did something. I don't know exactly what he did 'cause of the blinding light.

"Here! All done!" He proclaimed as he showed me both necklaces.

"What did you do to them?"

He spun them around and I saw our names were carved on them. On the sides there was even smaller carving. On 1 necklace it said 'Thinking of you' on the other 'wherever you are'. He gave me the necklace that had his name on. He has the one with mine.

"So...how'd you like them?"

"They're perfect!" I shouted as I hugged him. "Thanks Roxas!"

He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. "About last night, what was the souvenir? I thought I already got it?"

"Yeah, you got it. But that was just my first souvenir. You said **'I want your hugs and kisses. I want your smile. I want you' **remember?"

"Oh yeah...so the first was hugs and kisses. So now I get your smile."

"And because of this, you made me smile. Now it's yours" I gave him a very big, very huge, cheery smile. He returned the smile and kissed me. I felt my feet melt to the ground. I wanted him even more.

- Kairi's House -

We went back to Kairi's house after that. She was in the kitchen while Namine was watching TV.

"Morning Kai! Morning Nami!" I shouted as I walked in. Namine was giving me a fake smile. It's either she saw my necklace or it's because Roxas had his arm around my waist.

"Morning Twi, Roxas" Kai said

"Oh hey Twi!" Nami said her eyes still fixed on the TV.

"So what's cooking?" Roxas asked as we sat on the dining table

"Roxas, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at Sora's"

"Yeah, but Twi here woke me up"

I punched him on his shoulder but I think he didn't feel a thing. His muscles were huge. Not that huge just...hard as marble. I couldn't comment on my punching skills. I knew I was weak with no muscles. I would even try to punch my door and I would cry. Anyways, i kept punching him, but still, no reaction.

"No, I did not!" I argued "You said you were awake 'cause Sora kept talking."

He gave me a sheepish grin and played with my hair. "So Kairi, any plans for my little baby right here?"

"Yeah, we're going shopping and we might even go to the salon"

"Just bring her back by 10" he joked

"Stop it! You sound just like my mom when she teases me whenever I'm with Ebony"

"Who?"

"Ebony, my best friend since kindergarten. My mom believed that Ebony was flirting with me. But is it bad to go to movies on your best friend's birthday?!"

"Oh...if I was your mom, I would say the same thing."

"Shut up!" I shouted at him

"Is someone getting cranky this morning?" A voice said

Roxas and I looked behind us and saw Sora and Riku standing at the door.

"So there you are!" shouted Riku "We've been looking for you"

"Oh hey Riku. Hey Sora!" I said. Riku blushed as she saw me talking this close to him. Well I was beside Roxas and he was like a nose away from me and Roxas.

"Hey Kai!" Sora said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

Kairi stood up from the couch and headed for the table. Riku and Sora also took their seats and started to eat. Everyone asked me questions. About my life, my home, my relationship with Ebony, everything. I was just happy it was over.

After breakfast, I headed for the bathroom to take a bath. Kairi started to clean up. The boys played with Nami. After I was done, Kairi took over the bathroom. Next was Nami. The boys headed home too. But Roxas promised to come back so he'll bring us to the mall together with Riku and Sora.

- At the mall -

At the mall, we did some serious shopping and some full make-over. We watched a movie called "A perfect world". It was a love story which made us cry. After that, we headed for a restaurant. We were starving and we promised the boys we'll meet up there. We waited for them before we ordered.

10 minutes later, they arrived. They saw our 6-seated table and walked towards us. As usual, Roxas sat beside me, Sora was in between Kairi and Riku, Nami was beside Roxas which just revolves things around. Anyways, I ordered 1 huge spaghetti for me and Roxas. Sora ordered Roast chicken for himself and Kai, Nami ordered a burger and Riku well, I think he didn't even eat. We, again, chatted while eating.

Then we did a small last-minute shopping for the boys just before we headed home. Good thing today, everyone goes home to their own homes. So I'll be all alone in my huge beach house. It's kinda lonely thinking that Roxas moved away from mine. So I'll be all alone in the morning with no one to talk to. Or do I?

Before everyone parted ways, I asked Roxas if he could be the one bringing me home and Sora just go home with Kai. He agreed so as Sora. Well, I was relieved that again, I could have my alone time with Roxas. I wanted to talk to him about the Nami likes him and Riku like me thing. I gotta straighten it out before anything else would go worse. Him bringing me home would be the perfect excuse for us to talk.

We were the last ones to leave the parking lot. I pretended to have some difficulty putting on my seat belt just so we can be all alone. As we started to drive, I also tried to start up the talk.

"So...Roxas," I finally started "We need to get serious"

"You mean you wanna do 'it'?" he laughed

"No! I didn't mean that. Don't ever think about that ever again"

"So...what did you mean?"

"I meant the one we talked about this morning"

"Oh...the Nami and Riku thing. What about it?"

"Well, I'm still scared that one day, they might take me away from you or you might be taken away from me."

"Not that again...babe, I told you already not to worry. I'm here for you."

"But I'm scared. The movie I just saw with Kai and Nami made me think that Riku might kidnap me" I whispered

"Riku? He's never gonna do that. Don't think of things like that. Okay?"

"Okay. But if you're my night in shining armor, you'll protect me right?"

"Of course, baby. I won't let anyone touch my princess in distress" he promised

"I'm not in distress. I'm just stressed out."

"So, baby, when will I get my third souvenir?" he said trying to change the subject

"You still want it?"

"Of course"

"Stay with me in my house first. Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed my forehead. His kiss was so relaxing it made me drowsy enough to make my eyes close and my mind drift to dream world.

- My house -

I woke up in the morning with a huge head ache. I looked behind me and Roxas was sleeping peacefully beside me. Wait...Roxas?! What was he doing here? I looked at my side and saw a thermometer and some tablets on my side table. I put my palms on my forehead. It was scorching hot! So I guess I had a fever last night without me knowing it and Roxas took care of me during the night. I was still in my pants and shirt so I think he didn't ask help from anyone. He must be tired so I'll just let him get some more sleep.

I stared at him, memorizing every inch of his handsome face. He was just wearing pants so he looked so hot. Before I've always thought of him looking handsomely, gorgeous; now he was hot.

I tried to get up but just before I even had my chance to stand, someone pulled my hand. I turned around. Roxas was awake and not letting me out of bed.

"And where do you think your going?" he said

"To the kitchen. I wanna eat." I complained

"You're not going anywhere. Can you feel yourself? You're burning up."

"Stop it!" I shouted as I yanked his hand of mine "I'm not a baby anymore! I can handle myself"

"Can you? Try standing up and walking normally. If you can, I'll let you do whatever you want"

I tried to stand but it was no use. He's right; I can't stand. I should just be thankful that he's here with me. I tried to stand again but this time I felt dizzy and collapsed.

I was half-asleep when his big, strong arms came to pick me up like a stick and bring me back to the bed. He was saying something but I just can't put it into words. I felt him playing with my hair and kissing my forehead before getting up and leaving my side.

I don't know how long he'd been gone but when I felt some warm hands by my side, I knew it was him. I opened my eyes and saw that he was trying to wake me up. In front of me, was a bed-table with a bowl of soup and a glass of juice. So I sat up and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Twi, sorry for what happened back then" he apologized "I was just so worried. I don't want you to get hurt"

"It's okay Roxas. You cared for me. That's all that matters and besides, I'm stubborn. So don't expect me following all your orders." I joked. He laughed and so did I.

I ate my breakfast quietly. He did too. I wasn't enjoying this silence so I had to do something. But when I was about to say something, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said

"Yes..."

"No..."

"Fine!"

"No you can't"

"Nothing. I promise"

"Okay"

"Bye" then he put down his phone. that was all I could possibly hear.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Kairi and Sora. They're asking where I was. I said I was here."

"You shouldn't have said that"

"Why not?"

"You know what they'll think. Me asking you to bring me home alone. Then they find out you slept here."

"I told them you had a fever. I also told them they can't come but they were so annoying I just had to say yes"

"Okay...but how will I rest?"

"Don't mind them. I'll take care of you and everything"

"Okay"

"Now, get some rest."

"Can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Sure" he said as he stood up.

"Alone"

"Can you walk?"

"I'll try"

I sat at the edge of the bed and stood up. He was standing behind me. I took a few steps...then I felt drowsy again and collapsed. I felt his arms around me before I could even hit the floor.

- At the hospital -

I woke up seeing, I was in the hospital. Everyone was sitting on the couch and Roxas was on the chair beside me. He was holding my hand and I squeezed them just to let him know I'm awake. He quickly turned his head to me and smiled.

"Where am I?" I asked even though I perfectly know where I am.

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed again after trying to walk. So Sora and I brought you here."

I looked at the people in front; staring at me. "Do I still have a fever?"

"I don't know. The doctor said you have something else than a fever. So we're still not sure."

Kairi and Sora stood up and went close to me. "So feeling better?" asked Kairi

"I don't think so, I feel like I've been in a middle of a stampede." I joked

"You got us worried back there. Do you even know what's happened to you?'

"No, what I only know is that I was sleeping in Roxas' car and when I woke up I was at home. And every time I try to stand, I feel dizzy and just suddenly collapsed"

"I'll call the nurse, okay? I'll be back Twi." Roxas said letting go of my hand and heading towards the door.

Sora went back to the couch but Kairi stayed. I don't even know what happened to the other two but they're just ignoring the fact that I'm in the hospital. They're acting like nothing bad has happened. I'll just ignore them.

"So...Twi," started Kai

"Yes?"

"What did really happen? Tell me every thing"

"Well...we were at the car talking. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I found him sleeping beside me."

"He slept beside you?! What were you both wearing?"

"My pants and shirt and he were in just...pants. It's hot in my house you know. Anyways, I touched my forehead and it was hot. Then I looked at my side and saw a thermometer and some tablets on my side-table. Then, when I was about to stand, he grabbed my hand and said I can't stand up. I didn't follow him and collapsed. I woke up and saw him giving me food so I ate. Then I told him I wanna go to the bathroom"

"Then..."

"I told him I wanna go alone but he still insisted. I told him I can do it but when I took a few steps I felt dizzy again and collapsed. Then next I knew I was here, in the hospital."

"So...nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened. Why do you keep wishing something happened?"

"Roxas' is a grown boy. Of course you're his girlfriend and it means 'it' right?"

"Ha-ha very funny Kai. But I told him I'm not ready yet. But when the time comes, we'll be sure to keep it a secret. And besides we're only 16. What are you thinking Kai?"

"Nothing much. It's just I'm ready but Sora isn't. It's way too weird right?"

"No...I think that's good. You don't want to get 'you know' at a young age."

"If you put it that way, I guess your right."

Roxas came in looking very depressed and very worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked him

"I went to the doctor and asked what was wrong with you. He said y-you had c-cancer!" he blurted out

Everyone stared at both of us. I can't believe it! I have cancer?! If my mom knew, she will never let me go here ever again. I started to cry on Roxas' chest. Every one stared and started to form a group hug.

"What are we gonna do now Roxas?"

"We're gonna find a cure for you. Even if was in the end of the earth."

"I can't let my mom know or else I can't see you anymore"

"I know Twi, but for now, we just have to enjoy and relax."

"How can we enjoy and relax if I'm gonna die?"

"Don't think of that, you're not gonna die. Remember that" he said as he wiped away my tears.

"Can we leave now?" I asked

"Yeah. I guess so."

And from that very second, we vowed not to remember anything of that sort. So we continue our lives peaceful and no more disturbances.

**To be Continued...**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews please! Until then...XOXO**


End file.
